AYUDA DEL EXTERIOR
by o.O-DiTa-tOkAi-O.o
Summary: La tripulación del Nirvana decide ayudar a la impredecible pareja formada por Hibiki y Dita... Sin embargo, tal vez no serán de gran ayuda o al menos no cómo ellos piensan... Reviews Please...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**AYUDA DEL EXTERIOR**

* * *

**_Chapter One._**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Aquella noche oscura y silenciosa prometía ser la más tranquila para los combatientes del Nirvana. La resaca de una cruenta batalla parecía haberse extendido no solo por los ánimos de la tripulación; también el cielo, las estrellas e incluso los enemigos parecían haber conspirado con un destino benevolente para otorgarles minutos de completa serenidad antes de continuar con la lucha interminable por su existencia.

Mientras la nave se abría camino en un ritmo lento y tranquilo; Meia Gisborn alzaba su mirada hacia las estrellas sin mirar ninguna a la vez; su mente se remontaba al combate y a la suerte con que habían corrido, sin embargo la joven mujer sabía que esta suerte no estaría siempre de su lado y eso era algo que parecían olvidar todos sus compañeros de batalla.

De repente, un estrepitoso grito proveniente del ala de los hombres rompió de inmediato con sus cavilaciones y siguiendo a este, las ruidosas voces de varias mujeres se agolpaban sin permitir a Meia darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando.

"¡Me tiene harto!… ¡Esto… esto… es inaceptable!" los gritos de un furioso Hibiki inundaron la habitación abriéndole paso entre la multitud de mujeres que en sus pijamas habían salido al pasillo a observar el nuevo drama entre los no tan nuevos personajes que lo protagonizaban.

"Yo solo quería llevarle un poco de comida…" sollozaba Dita mientras Ezra deslizaba su mano por sus hombros "No pensé que estuviera en esa… esa…"

"¿Situación?" preguntó Jura ansiosa.

"Yo diría… desventajosa situación…" completó Barnette inmiscuyéndose a la plática "Bueno… es que creo que a nadie le gustaría que le viesen con tan poca ropa…"

"_Poca ropa… desventajosa situa…"_

"¡Dame eso!" gritó Hibiki arrancando la pequeña libreta de entre las manos de Pai "¡Yo iba a bañarme!... ¡Es lógico que tuviera poca ropa!... Además ¡Ella no tenía porque entrar a mi cuarto!" reclamó apuntando con el dedo a Dita.

Un sollozo más fuerte surgió del pecho de la pelirroja e inmediatamente Jura se acercó y empujando a Ezra, tomó por los hombros a Dita protectoramente para después exclamar a gritos…

"¡La fiesta se ha acabado¡Todos a sus habitaciones aquí ya no hay nada que ver!"

Jura abrazó a Dita fuertemente y se encaminó con ella hacia el ala sur donde se encontraban sus habitaciones.

"¡Bah! No llores Dita… Ya sabes qué inmaduro puede llegar a ser… a veces hasta he pensado si verdaderamente pueda ser capaz de tener un bebé conmigo… " dijo Jura muy convencida "Pero bueno… pasemos a lo importante… ¿Qué viste?"

"¿E-ehh?"exclamó Dita sonrojándose.

"Si, ya sabes… lo viste desnudo ¿No?… ¿Cómo es¿Lindo¿Feo? Es que no me puedo imaginar qué pueden tener los hombres de especial… ¿Por qué se necesita de ellos para hacer bebés?…"

Los ojos de Dita se ensancharon tratando de ocultarse a la fija mirada de Jura mientras que sus mejillas adquirían un color escarlata muy difícil de igualar.

"Jura… basta" la voz de la joven capitana de cabellos azulados interrumpió desde un extremo del pasillo hasta las dos mujeres.

"¿Q-Qué hice?...Yo solo quería saber y ya que Dita lo vio…"

"Dije que basta Jura…" inquirió Meia a la rubia "Creo que es mejor que vayas a tu habitación… tú misma lo dijiste; ya no hay nada más que ver, la fiesta ha terminado…"

"Pues no creo que tenga nada de malo que Dita comparta con nosotras – ¿todas somos ciudadanas de Mèjer¿No?-…" el tono de Jura dejaba ver la molestia que había sentido al ser tan brutalmente interrumpida en medio de su investigación "¡Bah!… Ahora tendré que verlo yo misma…"

Acto seguido la rubia dio media vuelta cruzando el pasillo con un andar cadencioso y provocativo.

"¿Estas bien Dita?" preguntó Meia una vez que Jura desapareció de su vista.

"Si líder; es solo que me he equivocado otra vez… Parece que para el alienígena nunca puedo hacer nada bien…"

La pelirroja se echó a correr prorrumpiendo nuevamente en llanto, llevándose las manos a la cara y alejándose de Meia que le observaba con un gesto comprensivo.

La capitana suspiró y retomó el camino hacia su habitación pensando que pronto se pasaría ese ambiente de tensión generado cada vez que Dita y Hibiki se involucraban en discusiones; tratando de convencerse que al día siguiente las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magno Vivian y sus 108 años de experiencia se habían tambaleado peligrosamente debido a las últimas semanas en combate; y no hablaba precisamente de las luchas contra la cosecha; eran aquellos dos jóvenes incapaces de ser honestos los que le ponían los nervios de punta y no era para menos.

Cada vez notaba más y más peleas; más y más gritos y por ende más y más llanto; y lo que en algún momento había pensado se convertiría en el cimiento de un futuro lleno de esperanza para Mèjer y Tarák, comenzaba a desvanecerse entre las sombras de dos chicos con emociones inciertas; sin contar que en cada una de sus peleas Hibiki Tokai y Dita Liebely eran capaces de poner a toda la tripulación patas arriba.

"Al menos Misty estaba muy lejos como para darse cuenta…" la voz de BC se inmiscuyó en sus pensamientos obligándola a volver a la realidad.

"Tienes razón… ya bastante hemos tenido con esos dos como para que la otra chica se incluyera al problema…"

"En realidad, no se qué pensar acerca de su relación…"observó BC con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la galaxia.

"Yo tampoco; lo único que sé es que son nuestra única esperanza ante la cosecha…" respondió la matriarca del Nirvana.

"Entonces no podremos dejarlos que continúen de esta forma… Tenemos que intervenir…"inquirió BC volviendo la mirada a su mayor.

"Pensé que lograrían hacerlo solos -creo que incluso me entusiasmé con ello- ahora veo que no, la educación que recibieron en Mèjer y Tarák ha pesado demasiado sobre ellos…

"Pero Dita ha demostrado ser más fuerte… Ella sabe reconocer sus emociones y lucha contra toda una vida sólo porque ha descubierto sus sentimientos hacia él…" reclamó BC.

"Lamentablemente con ella no es suficiente BC… necesitamos que Hibiki también deje todas sus creencias atrás y parece que a él sí tendremos que ayudarle…"observó Magno con voz seria.

"Y más vale que comencemos de inmediato…" puntualizó Buzam "Ya les hemos dado tiempo y nada ha sucedido, es hora de que como tripulación, comencemos a tomar cartas en el asunto si no queremos terminar aplastados bajo la cosecha…"

La conversación fue interrumpida porque en ese momento, la alarma de combate resonó por encima llenando la habitación de un color rojo y un sonido que incitaba al peligro.

"Reúne a los pilotos…" exclamó la capitana a BC mientras revisaba extrañada el monitor que se encontraba al costado de su asiento "Preparen los motores… despierten a todos… Tenemos que seguir luchando…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El eco de los pasos de Hibiki retumbaba por todo el pasillo. Caminaba apresurado rumiando acerca del poco descanso que habían tenido esta vez; aunque en el fondo, la sensación de tener contacto con la delicada piel de la mano de Dita dentro del Vandread , estaba convirtiéndose en una sutil obsesión de la cual apenas si era consciente.

Dio vuelta al siguiente pasillo y se topó con la pelirroja que le estaba volviendo loco…

"Alienígena yo…" Dita abrió los ojos al encontrarse frente a frente con él y sonrojándose de inmediato comenzó a titubear "Y-yo… e-ehh… Quería decirte que…"

"Déjame en paz" Hibiki incapaz de mantener la mirada de la mujer que ahora le conocía hasta en sus aspectos más íntimos, lanzó un gruñido de molestia y se alejó dejando a Dita visiblemente afectada.

-----------------------------------------------

"Tenemos problemas" exclamó Jura desde el extremo izquierdo de la pantalla "Es imposible que podamos penetrar las líneas de seguridad de esta nave… necesitaremos algo más fuerte…"

"Hibiki" exclamó BC atenta a la pantalla "Es mejor que te separes de Meia… Necesitamos que te unas con Dita cuanto antes…"

"Capitana…" exclamó Ezra desde su puesto "Me es imposible localizar a Dita… no entra en los radares del Nirvana…"

"Dita…Dita… ¿Dónde demonios se metió Dita?" gritó Buzam ante la pantalla "Ubícala ahora…" dijo dirigiéndose a Celtic Midori la chica rubia que ayudaba a Ezra en el puente de la nave.

"Dita se encuentra atacando un dread enemigo al costado derecho de la nave madre…" contestó la chica "No obtiene señal ya que está rodeada de las líneas enemigas y…"

"Demonios…" gritó Hibiki al momento de separarse del dread plateado "¿Qué cree que está haciendo? No podrá con ellos…"

"Dita está en problemas…" exclamó Jura apareciéndose en la pantalla central del Nirvana.

"Meia, Jura, Barnette…. Diríjanse al centro… Bart necesitamos que ataques ahora…" BC observó como todos asentían y acataban sus órdenes al instante desapareciendo sus rostros de la pantalla.

"Pero… ¿Qué pasará con…" preguntó Hibiki nervioso.

"Ve a buscarla…" contestó BC firmemente "Ah… y Hibiki… Asegúrate de traerla a salvo"

"Por supuesto" contestó el chico abandonando la conversación y orientando su bangata a toda velocidad al área donde luchaba la pelirroja.

Sin embargo un fugaz resplandor acompañado de una grave explosión frustró la campaña de Hibiki y atrajo la atención de todos los combatientes.

"Dita…" gritó Jura desde su posición "¡Ha sido el dread de Dita!"

"Repliéguense…" gritó la matriarca desde su silla en el Nirvana "Vuelvan ahora… no podemos perder uno más..."

"Pero…" gritó nuevamente Jura.

"¡Ahora!"

Una nueva explosión cimbró a la nave y a sus tripulantes dejándoles en la oscuridad por un instante. Varios gritos de miedo se escucharon en otros compartimientos del Nirvana, hasta que después de unos segundos las cosas volvieron a estabilizarse.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Misty desde la puerta del centro de comando "¡Oh Dios!" gritó al observar la pantalla en medio de neblina donde resaltaba la enorme nube de humo producida en el extremo derecho de la nave enemiga.

Un pesado silencio se apoderó de la sala; BC, Ezra y Magno se miraban apesadumbradas y llenas de desconsuelo, ya habían perdido a Gasco y ahora les dolía pensar que una más de ellas podría no regresar a Méjer.

Detrás de ellas, se escucharon los apresurados pasos de varias mujeres, Jura, Barnette y Meia llegaron a la puerta y sin pronunciar palabra entendieron las miradas de sus colegas.

Jura explotó en llanto mientras Barnette la abrazaba tratando de darle consuelo. Meia se aproximó a la matriarca sin dejar ver ninguna emoción.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó la chica de cabello azulado.

"Esperar…" contestó Mágnum sin despegar su vista de la enorme cola de humo que nublaba el resplandor de las estrellas.

"Un momento… ¿Dónde está Hibiki?..." gritó Buzam "¡Les dije que regresaran! Era una orden para todos… Ezra… busca a Hibiki…"

"Hibiki se encuentra sobrevolando el área de la explosión; sigue luchando contra varios mecas enemigos…"respondió Ezra.

"Hibiki, escúchame…" exclamó Buzam al contemplar la imagen descompuesta del rostro del chico en pantalla "Tenemos que retirarnos ahora, la tormenta que se acerca nos ayudará a ganar un poco de tiempo hasta que nos preparemos mejor… ¡Hibiki, es necesario que regreses ahora!"

"¡N-no! No voy a regresar… me dijiste que la trajera a salvo y… y-yo… Tengo que encontrarla…"

"Él tiene razón" exclamó Jura "No podemos alejarnos sin ella…"

Una nueva explosión cimbró la nave provocando interferencia en las pantallas.

La imagen de Bart apareció en medio de la niebla.

"La pexis está actuando de manera extraña… no responde a los controles, es mejor que nos alejemos de aquí…"

"Lo siento…" pronunció Buzam dirigiéndose al resto de la tripulación "No podemos arriesgarnos más"

En ese momento el Nirvana comenzó a moverse lentamente esquivando todos los ataques enemigos; atrayendo hacia sus puertas al bangata amarillo que aun luchaba, pero ya sin obtener mucho éxito.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

El silencio parecía ser algo imposible de romper en aquellos momentos. Barnette dialogaba en susurros con Jura que se encontraba bastante afectada; Parfet, Duero y Bart observaban con caras tristes lo vacío que parecía ahora el lugar y Pai junto con Pyoro se encontraban más callados de lo que seguramente habían estado en toda su vida.

Sin embargo nadie sabía se atrevía a acercarse al chico de cabellos alborotados que se encontraba apartado de toda la tripulación.

"¿P-por qué no ha dicho nada?" preguntó Jura acercándose a Magno, pasando del llanto a la furia "¿Qué diablos le pasa¿E-Es que no le importa que Dita…?"

"Supongo que debe importarle" contestó la anciana.

"P-pero… todos lloran, están tristes y ¿Él?..."

"No debes precipitarte a sacar conclusiones Jura…" inquirió la mayor dirigiendo una mirada compasiva hacia Hibiki "El llanto que se queda en nuestro interior… es el más doloroso de todos…"

Sentado en la mesa que compartiera en las cartas con Gascogne, Hibiki presionaba con ambas manos los extremos de su cabeza.

No había hablado con nadie desde que abordó de nuevo el Nirvana, en realidad no tenía nada que decir… a ellos no.

A Dita... a Dita tal vez tenía que haberle dicho demasiadas cosas; si ella estuviera ahí, sentada a su lado podría decirle más de lo que se sabía capaz, tal vez hasta podría pasar toda una noche entera charlando con ella, o solamente observándola.

Pero era demasiado tarde, como siempre, su orgullo había sobrepasado su razón y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. No hubo un adiós, ni siquiera una pelea… simplemente ella había salido de su vida tal como había llegado… dejándole con el alma temblando mientras adoraba completamente todo su ser tal cual era: serena, impredecible y encantadoramente infantil.

Cuando la conoció, la actitud resuelta, la sonrisa esbozada en su rostro y la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos habían provocado en él, desde el primer instante un sentimiento de inferioridad ante el hecho se sentirse observado -él un ciudadano de tercera clase- por aquella personificación de la perfección que nunca había conocido.

Cuando se unían en los combates, en su estómago recaía la pesada carga del vivo contraste que representaba tenerla en semejantes circunstancias -él un ciudadano de tercera clase, aun cuando ella podría haber elegido al mejor de entre ellos-…

Aquella era la verdadera razón de su comportamiento… el miedo… miedo producido por creer no merecerla.

Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, esas sensaciones se agrandaban al ella concederle una situación especial y muy diferente a su relación comparada con la que sostenía con los demás hombres de la nave.

Por estar así, predestinado y señalado por y para ella, era que Hibiki Tokai siempre tenía los nervios de punta y gritaba por doquier tratando de evitar entrar en una más profunda confusión.

Pero ahora sabía que nunca había estado tan equivocado como en esa ocasión.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"escuchó la voz de Meia tras de sí "Ya todos se han ido… creo que sería mejor que fueras a tu habitación a descansar…"

Hibiki dio la media vuelta y fijó sus grandes ojos oscuros en aquella mujer resistente al dolor.

"Quiero estar solo"

"Lo sé" pronunció Meia "Y yo también creo que es lo mejor, pero no puedes quedarte aquí"

"No quiero ir a mi habitación…" reclamó Hibiki.

"Puedes ir a donde quieras, sólo trata de descansar… aun quedan muchas batallas que luchar y ahora sin Dita todo será más complicado…"

Hibiki agachó la cabeza molesto y escuchó las firmes pisadas de Meia Gisborn alejarse de la sala. Pasaron escasos minutos cuando él también se puso de pie; necesitaba de la compañía de su único y fiel amigo desde que esa aventura había comenzado.

Atravesó el hangar tratando de no desviar sus ojos hasta el lugar vacío que se encontraba al lado de su bangata; subió apresuradamente hasta la cabina y una vez cómodo, cerró los ojos deseando que aquellas ultimas horas hubieran sido solo un sueño; lamentablemente volvió al mismo lugar y a la misma circunstancia.

Un pequeño bulto debajo del asiento brillaba en medio de la oscuridad, Hibiki se agachó para recogerlo y al tenerlo entre sus manos lo apretó con tal fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaron a adquirir un tono blanquizco que reflejaba la escasa sangre que circulaba debido a la presión.

Un desgarrador gruñido se produjo en su garganta y sus parpados se apretaron con más fuerza que nunca; aun así, una lágrima logró escapar de su interior al recordar ese muñeco que reproducía su figura, en manos de su compañera de batalla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El bullicio de la nave comenzó a despertarlo, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que había dormido en el bangata. Estiró sus brazos tratando de deshacerse de los restos de sueño que aun sentía sobre sus hombros.

Después, escuchó nuevamente las voces cándidas y alegres que compartía el resto de la nave.

"¿Qué demonios pasa?" preguntó al aire sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

"¡D-Dita está aquí¡Dita ha vuelto, pyoro" la rechoncha máquina había pasado volando sin percatarse de la presencia de Hibiki en el hangar.

"¿Qué dices Pyoro?" exclamó dando un salto.

"Hibiki Tokai… Dita está de vuelta en el Nirvana, pyoro" respondió agrandando sus ojos.

Hibiki no esperó ninguna explicación, se dirigió apresuradamente al centro de mando de la nave, sintiendo aquel cosquilleo intenso que se formaba en su estómago cada vez que tenía a Dita demasiado cerca.

Estaba nervioso y cada paso que le acercaba parecía agrandar esa sensación; sin embargo no sabía cómo, no sabía qué palabras utilizaría, solo estaba seguro que en ese preciso momento explicaría a Dita sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Hibiki ¿Ya sabes la noticia?"gritó Parfet que caminaba hacia la misma dirección.

"Sí, Pyoro me lo ha dicho… ¿Dónde está¿Está bien?"

"No lo sé… apenas acabo de enterarme. Parece que su regreso fue bastante inesperado"puntualizó Parfet.

"Ya lo creó" contestó Hibiki sonriendo _"¿De qué otra manera lo podría hacer? Ella es así… llega cuando nadie la espera"_ pensó.

"Hibiki… Parfet" interrumpió Pai que caminaba en la dirección contraria a ellos repleta hasta las narices de suministros para la enfermería "¿A dónde se dirigen?"

"Queremos ver a Dita" contestó Parfet al instante.

"Dita está en la enfermería…" dijo la niña "Pai ha sido encargada para llevar lo necesario para curar a Dita"

"¿Ella está herida?" gritó Hibiki provocando que la pila que cargaba Pai se tambaleara y unas vendas cayeran al piso.

"Pai solo es ayudante… Pero mira mis anotaciones…"

La diminuta libreta de Pai cayó al piso pues nadie estuvo ahí para recibirla. Hibiki se dirigía a la enfermería y detrás de él Parfet caminaba lentamente.

"No han sido lesiones graves… basta un poco de reposo y ella estará totalmente repuesta"

Aun sin entrar a la enfermería Hibiki había escuchado las palabras de Duero que de cierta manera le dejaban más tranquilo; respiró profundo para entrar a esa habitación llena de personas cuando…

"¡_Alienígena_!"la voz de Dita surgió de dentro llena de vitalidad tal como cuando se había ido.

El corazón de Hibiki comenzó a palpitar con rapidez y el chico notó como un calor intenso comenzaba a inundar sus mejillas.

"_Alienígena_… Tú también estás herido, no deberías venir hasta aquí, estaré bien y me repondré pronto…"

"_Un momento_" pensó Hibiki _"Yo_ _no estoy herido y y-yo no-o..."_

"Sólo estaba preocupado y quería cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien… D-Dita…" aquella voz grave desató una ola de suspiros en la habitación.

Suspiros que vieron su fin al escucharse el golpe que producía la puerta de entrada a la enfermería al abrirse de par en par, llamando la atención de todas las miradas de los presentes.

"¿Alguien me quiere decir quién demonios es este tipo!... ¿ _Alienígena ?_¡Creí que y-yo era el _alienígena_!" los ojos llenos de furia de Hibiki sorprendieron a todas las jóvenes presentes en la habitación… a todas menos a una.

"¡Pues yo creí que a ti no te gustaba que Dita te dijera _Alienígena_!" gritó Jura saliendo de entre la multitud.

"E-Ehh eso es algo que no te interesa…" contestó Hibiki en el mismo tono "Y no me han contestado… ¿Quién es este intruso?"

"No es ningún intruso…" respondió nuevamente Jura con las mejillas encendidas de rabia "Es un apuesto y amable joven que ha rescatado a Dita de las garras de la cosecha…"

"Puede ser un enemigo… ¡Un espía!" reclamó Hibiki airado "Pudo haber lastimado a Dita y-y…"

"Un momento" interrumpió con su voz grave el hombre apartando a las mujeres que se congregaban a su alrededor "No tienen que hablar cómo si yo no estuviera presente… Puedo presentarme solo. Soy Ghâzî Hakim, piloto de la armada de Kaddar… Gusto en conocerte Hibiki Tokai… Dita me ha hablado mucho de ti…"

Hibiki no pasó por alto el destello cobalto que se produjo en los ojos azules del hombre al mirar a Dita; no importaba que hubiera sido por una fracción de segundo, él lo había notado y no estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo.

"Pensé que toda la resistencia de Kaddar había sido destruida hacía tiempo…" exclamó Hibiki.

"Tienes razón, lamentablemente eso sucedió hace cinco meses… Ahora estoy yo por mi cuenta… fue así como conocía Dita" el joven esbozó una sonrisa y depositó su gruesa mano encima de la de Dita cubriéndola por completo provocando que ella se sonrojara y que una nueva oleada de suspiros y murmullos inundara la sala.

Los ojos de ambos chicos se encontraron reconociendo al instante que nunca, nunca podrían ser amigos; tal como Misty y Dita alguna vez lo habían sentido y exactamente por las mismas razones.

En ese momento Hibiki sintió como un monstruo despertaba y rugía desde su interior, exigiendo, reclamando aquello que era suyo…

"De verdad… creo que deben descansar…" interrumpió Duero anticipandose al conflicto, tocando por el hombro a Ghâzî y mirando severamente a Hibiki continuó "Sugiero que salgan todos de aquí, más tarde pueden volver a visitar a Dita…"

"Ya escucharon…" dijo Magno "Salgamos todas… es hora de dejar reposar a nuestros lesionados… Vamos Hibiki… Tú también debes venir"

"No" contestó Hibiki "Y-Yo me quedaré aquí si a Dita no le importa…"

"P-Pero…"inquirió Duero que acababa de llevar a Ghâzî al compartimiento donde tenía que reposar.

"Supongo que si Dita está de acuerdo Hibiki puede quedarse… ¿Verdad Dr. Mcfile?"Buzam se colocó frente a frente con Duero para impedir que su suposición fuese rechazada y hasta que él asintió, BC estuvo conforme.

"Pai se quedará limpiando las heridas de tu brazo Dita, no es nada complicado, ella podrá hacerlo de todas formas, si algo sucede puedes llamarme Hibiki estaré cerca…"comentó Duero mientras salía de la habitación.

"No tienes que quedarte alienígena…" dijo Dita observando con sus ojos azules, la sorpresa de Hibiki por sus palabras.

"E-Ehh es que en realidad y-yo…" comentó el chico azorado.

"Duero ha dicho que pronto estaré bien… No es necesario que estés aquí conmigo cuando sé que mi presencia no es muy grata para ti…"

"N-No… yo quería que tú supieras que… Y-Yo… Mmmm… E-Ehh…" las manos de Hibiki comenzaron a sudar y su voz se quebraba al frenético compás del temblor en su boca; sin embargo cuandovio los ojos de Dita brillar como nunca antes lo habían hecho, tomó fuerzas para decir lo que por tanto tiempo había callado "Yo he venido a decirte que…"

"Pai curará a Dita… Pai ayudará a Dita a que sane pronto!" la ágil niña entró eliminando el ambiente propicio de la declaración.

"Pai… ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?" exclamó Hibiki molesto.

"No… Pai debe curar a Dita…"replicó la niña a través de su rana.

Enfadado, Hibiki estuvo a punto de gritar, sin embargo pensó que sería mejor buscar otra solución.

"Pai…" el chico se aproximó a la niña llevándola de la mano hasta un extremo de la habitación " Oye Pai, tal vez yo podría curar a Dita… Y tú…"

"No… Hibiki no sabe cómo curar a Dita… Yo soy la enfermera…"gritó la rana de Pai.

"Solo pensaba que si yo curo a Dita tú podrás ir a investigar a nuevo hombre que está en el Nirvana… Serías la primera en registrar todo acerca de él… Pero bueno… tal vez prefieras que Jura o Duero se lleven todo el crédito…"

Al terminar Hibiki cruzó los brazos y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la cama de Dita.

"No… Pai no quiere eso…" comentó la rana "Yo quiero ser la primera en registrar todo acerca del nuevo habitante… Yo iré y Hibiki puede curar a Dita" gritó Pai dejando en las manos del chico el pequeño recipiente con los medicamentos e instrumentos adecuados para las heridas de Dita.

"¿A dónde ha ido Pai? Pensé que vendría a curarme… "dijo Dita confundida al ver a Hibiki dirigirse hacia ella.

"Pai ha tenido que salir un momento; pero me ha dicho cómo puedo hacerlo… espero que no te moleste…" añadió Hibiki tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

"No; está bien" contestó la pelirroja.

Hibiki acercó un banco hasta un costado de la cama y extendió su mano invitando a la chica a confiar en él.

Lentamente, Hibiki acercó su rostro al brazo de Dita, que estaba lleno de cortes pequeños y otros un poco más profundos. Mojó la venda en el recipiente y después la acercó al primer corte.

Dita se estremeció ante la sensación de escozor que invadía su brazo.

"Lo siento… lo siento… ¿Te lastimé?" preguntó asustado.

"No… es solo que duele…"

"¿Mucho?"

"Es un poco de ardor en realidad" contestó Dita con un leve rubor maquillando sus mejillas.

"Tal vez ayudaría si y-yo…"

Hibiki colocó su temblorosa mano sobre la de Dita como siempre lo había hecho dentro del Vandread, sólo que esta vez el escalofrío que había recorrido su espalda había sido mucho más intenso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Parece que ya has terminado…" exclamó Dita al ver su brazo cubierto por una venta que Hibiki acababa de colocar "Deberías pedirle a Duero un lugar aquí… Eres buen enfermero…"

"¿Y perderme de las batallas? Claro que no…" rió Hibiki complacido con su trabajo.

"En realidad te gusta mucho pelear ¿Verdad?" preguntó Dita complacida.

"¿Bromeas¡Me encanta!" gritó el chico entusiasmado.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Dita, perdida en un punto fijo en las paredes de la habitación, fue lo que hizo que su ánimo decayera en un instante…

"¿Fue dura ehh?" preguntó Hibiki acercándose a ella.

"E-Ehh… Perdón y-yo no escuché lo que me decías…"

"D-Digo… La última batalla fue bastante difícil… N-No pensé que…"exclamó Hibiki disminuyendo notablemente el volumen de su voz y decayendo en ánimo.

"No fue culpa tuya" pronunció Dita mientras obligaba al chico a encontrar su mirada.

"Y-Yo… lamento haberte dejado sola… Tal vez si hubiera estado ahí tu n-no…"dijo él titubeando.

Dita alargó sus brazos y posó sus suaves y tibias manos sobre las mejillas del chico.

"Alienígena… y-yo…"

"Personalmente creo que deberías dejar de llamarle _alienígena_…" la sombra de Ghâzî se coló entre las cortinas que separaban sus habitaciones.

Hibiki se puso de pie al instante; ahora que lo tenía de frente pudo percatarse de la exacta fisonomía del intruso. Tal vez tenía la edad de Duero o de Bart, pero definitivamente no la suya.

Era alto, rubio y vestía un rasgado uniforme azul con varias insignias doradas que colgaban a la altura de su pecho. Y era aquel aire de autosuficiencia y presunción con el que se dirigía a Dita, el que caía como pesada piedra dentro de su estómago y que despertaba a la fiera que dormía apaciblemente dentro de él.

"¿Por qué debe dejar de llamarme _alienígena_?" replicó Hibiki mirándole con furia y recibiendo lo mismo del nuevo tripulante.

"Dita comentó que no te gustaba que le llamaras así… incluso mencionó que te molestaba tanto que le gritabas que te dejase en paz…" explicó con una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca "Y cuando comenzó a llamarme A MÍ de esa forma, me pareció muy, pero muy linda; así que pensé que no te incomodaría dejar de ser el _alienígena_ de Dita y permitir que yo sea ahora el único _alienígena_ de toda la nave…"

"Túúúú… N-No puedes…Venir aquí… y-y querer… quitarme mí lugar!" gritó Hibiki.

"Por todos los cielos nadie ha dicho que yo quiera hacer eso…" soltó Ghâsî.

Hibiki incapaz de contener un poco más su rabia, salió precipitadamente de la enfermería cruzando en su camino a Magno y Buzam que se dirigían a visitar a Dita…

"¿Cree que al fin…?" la pregunta de BC quedó al aire al notar que Hibiki empujaba a Pyoro con tal fuerza que le había dejado dando un par de volteretas en el aire.

"Pues no creo que ese gesto haya sido el de un hombre felizmente enamorado…" respondió la anciana.

"Sin embargo un hombre furioso puede ser un buen comienzo…" exclamó BC sonriendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**AYUDA DEL EXTERIOR**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al principio no lo había lamentado; Hibiki había tenido que ir a parar a la enfermería más veces de las esperadas en las últimas semanas; pero fue hasta que le llevaron con Duero a que lo examinara por su agresivo comportamiento que había comenzado a molestarse.

Pero no era eso lo único que le preocupaba a Duero y al resto de la tripulación del Nirvana.

Como todos sabían él era un chico temperamental; solo que ahora, en las últimas semanas, había pasado de ser aquel hombre temperamental y caprichoso a una constante bomba de tiempo que podía explotar en insultos y golpes a la más mínima provocación. Y si alguien sabía provocarlo, ese era el nuevo inquilino.

Hibiki lo sabía. Sabía que aquel hombre disfrutaba poniéndole los nervios de punta y él simplemente se dejaba llevar por el inmenso deseo de poner sus puños sobre cualquier parte vulnerable del extraño. Sin embargo sus deseos se frustraban al contemplar la adoración que el Nirvana expresaba por su enemigo, así que terminaba desquitando su coraje con puertas, ventana y objetos de ornato que encontraba a su paso.

La situación se agravaba conforme el tiempo pasaba, era un impulso tan fuerte que ya pocas veces podía controlar, hasta el punto en que ahora después de que le habían llevado hasta su habitación a marchas forzadas y en medio de gritos y algunos puntapiés, comenzaba a sentirse invadido por una extraña sensación de culpa.

Todo había comenzado porque se habían encontrado en el pasillo… Por centésima vez en lo que iba del día.

Iba con ella, Dita reía divertida mientras que el galán de pacotilla le contaba una de sus muchas aventuras. Y no era que Hibiki los estuviera siguiendo… No; era sólo que a veces sentía una pequeña necesidad de asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien y bueno, antes, cuando no estaba ese tipo rondándola todo el tiempo las cosas eran más fáciles. Se la encontraba en el pasillo, ella lo recibía con el acostumbrado Alien-san; él pretendía sentirse abrumado y listo. Misión cumplida, claro, hasta que el sentimiento por verla aflorara de nuevo.

El gran problema era que ahora la sensación de querer asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, era más frecuente y por ende terminaba siempre enfrentándose con el que ahora era un enemigo más mortal que la propia cosecha.

Las risas cesaron cuando se encontraron de frente. Hibiki buscó la mirada cristalina de Dita. Quería que ella viera en sus ojos el reproche de estar traicionando _a la tripulación_ al estar todo el tiempo con ese intruso; pero un par de ojos azules, claros y muy diferentes a los que él buscaba; habían volteado a verle reflejando una mirada llena de sorna y una actitud triunfante hasta el punto de resultar un insulto.

Fue así que después de patear una puerta había terminado nuevamente en la enfermería.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación de Ezra, Dita hacía mimos a Karu-chan esperanzada en conseguir que la pequeña se durmiera. 

"¿Qué pasa Ezra¿Porqué me miras a Dita de esa forma?" dijo levantando la mirada hasta la mecedora donde su amiga teía un par de calcetines.

"Dita has estado muy extraña… ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Sí, Dita esta bien, bueno solo un poco confundida…"

"¿Confundida acerca de qué? preguntó Ezra pidiendole a la chica que se acercara a su mecedora.

"No entiendo porqué Alien-san pelea a todas horas con Ghâzi… ¿Porqué se comporta a veces bien con Dita y a veces tan mal¿Por qué? "

"¿Has dicho Ghazi? Pensé que él también era Alien-san…"exclamó Ezra intrigada.

"No Ezra… Dita solo conoce un Alien-san… Ghazi es amable, pero Dita no quisiera llamarlo Alien-san, solo que él así me lo pide… solo fue una terrible confusión y ahora todos pelean por mi culpa…"

"No Dita, ellos pelean porque tienen asuntos que resolver consigo mismos… En cambio tú en lugar de preocuparte por sus peleas, deberías tratar de resolver tus propios conflictos ¿No crees?" acarició su cabellera "¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Dita¿Por qué has estado más triste en estos días¿Es que acaso Ghazi está haciendo algo que te incomode o que te moleste? Porque si es así…"

"No" interrumpió la chica "No es eso"

"Entonces qué es Dita-chan…"

Dita suspiró tristemente y recargó su cabeza en las piernas de Ezra.

"Nunca importó cuan enfadado estuviera con Dita… Alien-san siempre evitaba que los enemigos atacaran el dread azul…" suspiró de nuevo "Aun si Dita había dicho algo tonto minutos antes, Alien-san estaba siempre cerca… Pero esa vez… Esa vez no lo hizo… Y Dita pensó… D-Dita pensó que él que ignoró todos sus mensajes pidiéndole que viniera… Dita pensó que… "

"Oh… ya veo… Supongo que en realidad esperabas que Hibiki te rescatara ¿No es así?"

La pelirroja bajó la mirada y asintió lentamente.

"Dita-chan, eso no fue lo que sucedió. Hibiki estuvo muy preocupado por ti; él quería volver a buscarte pero no se lo permitieron. Estaba desesperado – como todos nosotros – por encontrarte, por saber cómo estabas… Dime por favor que borrarás eso de tu cabeza. Dita, Hibiki es muy bueno y te quiere mucho; sólo que no sabe muy bien como demostrarlo. Dale tiempo y verás como pronto te sorprenderá"

"¿Crees que sea así Ezra?"

"Estoy segura que así es…"

Dita pegó un brinco hasta ponerse de pie, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Entonces Dita tiene que ponerse muy linda esta noche para la fiesta. ¡¡Dita ayudará a Alien-san a demostrar sus sentimientos!!"

* * *

En el comedor del Nirvana se había formado tal caos que cualquiera pudiera decir que una nave nodriza había sido destruida ahí dentro. Cientos de globos de colores, delicadamente colocados sobre el contorno de las paredes ahora yacían en el piso ante el peligro de ser exterminados por aquellos pares de piernas que circulaban de un lado para otro sin parar. 

Jura chillaba fuertemente frente a lo que seguramente habría sido un divino pastel preparado especialmente para ella. Ahora sólo se encontraban varios trozos sobre el mantel y lo demás había sido repartido por todo el piso.

Lanzando suspiros llenos de melancolía y con el cabello hecho un desastre, aquella era la vez que todo el Nirvana había visto una Jura tan afectada. De pronto, dando una voltereta, la rubia se enjugó lentamente las lágrimas mientras su mirada se cargaba de rencor profundo y sus ojos se entrecerraban fijos en la puerta.

"¡¡¡Lo voy a matar!!!"

"Jura espera…" grito Barnette sin éxito. Las puertas se cerraron en sus narices impidiéndole seguir a su caprichosa compañera.

"Hibiki Tokai… ¡¡¡Regresa aquí y deja que te ponga las manos encima pequeña sabandija!!!"

Hibiki apresuraba el paso al tiempo que daba vuelta por uno de los pasillos del Nirvana. De lejos escuchó el eco de los gritos de furia lanzados por Jura. Sin embargo para pesar de la chica, estos no habían hecho ningún efecto en él.

"Barnette ¿Qué haces aquí?… Suéltame, te digo que me sueltes necesito encontrar a ese criminal…" el eco retumbaba nuevamente por los pasillos "¡¡Voy a matarlo, te juro que voy a matarlo!!"

Se detuvo.

De pronto, las voces comenzaron a hacerse más lejanas y los gritos se convirtieron en sollozos. Él estuvo escuchándolo todo el tiempo pero ahora no le importaba. Ni siquiera le importaba su orgullo herido.

El chasquido que produjo la puerta al cerrar, fue lo único que consiguió romper el completo silencio que encerraba toda la habitación. Hibiki se desprendió arrebatadoramente de su camisa naranja y de sus botas lanzándolas por el aire.

Aun cuando sus pensamientos eran confusos y no sabía bien como definirlos, podía reconocer que en ese momento, la mezcla de vergüenza y coraje parecían abrumarlo al grado de sentir que perdía la respiración.

Mientras se recostaba en la cama una imagen difusa cruzó por su mente envolviéndolo nuevamente en cierta angustia que contraía su pecho. Era que aun faltaba tiempo para que el recuerdo de lo sucedido aquella tarde fuese más fácil de asimilar…

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Primero había sido su petulancia al cruzar la puerta, pavoneándose como sólo sabía hacerlo Jura dentro del Nirvana. Pero eso habría pasado desapercibido si él no hubiera adivinado las intenciones de Ghazi al recorrer con su mirada toda la cafetería… Buscaba algo._

_Y Hibiki sabía bien qué era lo que Ghazi buscaba, porque al fin y al cabo él había hecho lo mismo al llegar. _

"_¿Quién demonios lo invitó a la fiesta?" se dirigió a Bart._

_Ofuscado, Bart, sólo había atinado a mirarlo y levantar los hombros negando tener esa información._

"_Yo lo invité… ¿Tienes algún problema con eso Hibiki?" escuchó mientras volteaba para percatarse de la presencia de la exuberante rubia que cumplía años._

"_No. Ningún problema" había contestado con una cara que manifestaba un rotundo SÍ._

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Abrió lentamente los ojos y contempló de nuevo la blanca pared de su habitación; pero de nuevo, los recuerdos vinieron a su mente sin que pudiera haber hecho nada para detenerlos.

La fiesta había comenzado ya. La imponente rubia había elegido un entallado atuendo rojo que destacaba su pálida piel, Hibiki la observó charlando animosamente con Bart; más adelante, Ezra, Barnette y Buzam reían ante la infinidad de gestos que hacía Karu-chan y ya casi en el fondo, Parfet mostraba a Duero las nuevas herramientas que tenía para incluir a su arsenal. Tal parecía que todos se estaban divirtiendo en aquella fiesta. Todos menos él.

Sus cavilaciones se interrumpieron cuando Pyoro se acercó revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza.

"Hibiki… ¿No te diviertes?"

"Déjame solo" escupió Hibiki molesto.

Pyoro se acercó observando su rostro "Hibiki… Has estado extraño. Y Pyoro lo sabe. No hay que ocultar las cosas que nos molestan. Tal vez deberías buscar con quien charlar… las mujeres de Mejer son muy buenas en eso; en la plática y en el baile. Deberías buscar alguien con quien bailar, así quitarías esa cara…"

"Cállate…" interrumpió irritado sin mirar al robot.

"Uhm…" resopló el robot indignado "Pyoro solo querer ayudar" refunfuñó mientras se marchaba.

Como se había quedado solo otra vez, decidió que sería mejor estar sentado. Desde su lugar podía ver todo el salón, la puerta y las pocas parejas que comenzaban a bailar al ritmo de la música.

Comenzó a considerar seriamente irse de la fiesta pero alguien le detuvo.

"Alien-san" el estridente grito sonó a sus espaldas provocando que se girara hasta encontrarse cara a cara con un rostro conocido.

Dos ojos azules le miraban fijamente. Él sintió un imperceptible cosquilleo en su estómago al notar que su atuendo le permitía ver un poco más de su pálida piel.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?"

Con una sonrisa enmarcada se oreja a oreja Dita mecía su cabeza al ritmo de la música.

"Alien-san ¡Baila conmigo!"

Él movió su cabeza negándose sin decir una palabra.

"Vamos Alien-san por favor… La música es linda, no deberías estar sentado… Hay que disfrutar la fiesta…"

Ella sujetó uno de sus brazos y comenzó a tironear.

"Oye, déjame en paz" gruñó sin poder evitar sonreír, un segundo después recobró su aspecto duro "Ve a molestar a otro, yo no estoy de humor"

"Dita solo quiere estar cerca de Alien-san, si Alien-san no baila con Dita, entonces Dita no bailará con nadie"

"Ya te dije que busques a otro, a mí me molestas" dijo mientras disimuladamente dejaba un espacio en la mesa justo para que ella se sentara a su lado "Además, yo no bailo… eso no es para hombres"

"¿¿Quién ha dicho semejante tontería??"

La sonrisa de Hibiki se esfumó al instante. Ghazi y su seductora sonrisa habían hecho acto de aparición.

"Tal vez deberías dejar que un verdadero hombre te llevase a la pista de baile mi querida Dita" insistió Ghazi tomando la mano de Dita y llevándola hasta sus labios para depositar un suave beso.

Hibiki brincó de su asiento.

"¿Qué demonios haces?" grito exorbitado.

"Vaya no pensé que fuera una ofensa muy grande besar a una bella dama"

"E-eh… N-no es eso…" chilló Hibiki "¿Es que acaso tú estás insinuando que soy poco hombre?" gritó "Ya te voy a demostrar yo que tan hombre puedo ser…"

Gazhi abrió los ojos nervioso. De pronto sospechó que su plan de alejar a Dita de aquel muchachuelo petulante y tenerla para sí en toda la fiesta, iba a resultar en justo lo contrario.

Pero después sonrió.

No aquel tonto no tendría las agallas para vencer su orgullo y acercarse a su adorable pelirroja mucho menos a sacarla a bailar; así que decidió dejar todo a la suerte.

"Entonces aquí está la dama…" dijo al tiempo que extendía frente a él la delicada mano de Dita.

Hibiki sintió el peso de su propio orgullo cargado en la espalda. Sus ojos se turbaron. Sentía deseos de arrebatar esa pequeña mano, tomarla entre las suyas muy fuertemente y correr junto con ella hasta llegar al bangata amarillo; su fiel compañero que le ayudaría a llevarla muy lejos de aquel lugar, lejos de todos y lejos de aquel rufián.

Deseaba hacer todo eso, pero su brazo o incluso cualquier parte de su cuerpo, se rehusaba al movimiento.

Mientras tanto los ojos de ella asombrados miraban de un lado a otro esperando respuesta.

Hibiki sentía como sus mejillas ardían al punto querer explotar. Ella estaba esperando -_ ¿Pero qué es lo que está esperando¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? _– se preguntó una y otra vez silenciosamente –_Ella espera un hombre de verdad_ – fue la respuesta que retumbó en su cabeza y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada decidió alejarse causando un sin fin de murmuraciones a su alrededor.

"Bien…" suspiró Ghazi con fingida sorpresa "Ya que este chico prefiere irse a dormir… Dita me concedes esta pieza" y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera contestar, él ya la llevaba dando vueltas hasta la pista.

--------------

Después de aquella escena donde sólo había conseguido ponerse en ridículo, había salido de la cafetería sin mirar atrás.

Necesitaba pensar y existía un solo lugar donde conseguía hacerlo. Eso era dentro de su gran compañero de batallas.

Sin embargo procurar la tranquilidad en esos últimos días, le parecía tan imposible, como tratar de retener líquido entre sus manos.

_¿Había algo que verdaderamente tuviese que molestarle?_

Se había hecho esa pregunta un sin fin de veces desde que el tal Ghazi había llegado al Nirvana; sin embargo esa era una pregunta muy difícil de contestar.

Ya lo había pensado.

Misty se lo había insinuado un sin fin de veces y había llegado a la conclusión de que Dita no tenía nada que ver con su mal genio. Ni ella ni la oleada de calidez que subía por su pecho cada vez que se la encontraba en el pasillo. Para él, era evidente, que el intruso era el problema. Tenía que irse; pero para su pesar los demás no parecían estar disgustados por su presencia.

Su educación en Tarak le había enseñado que el honor era lo más importante; honor, linaje y valentía. Hibiki tenía valentía. El honor no estaba tan seguro, pues Ghazi se estaba encargando de hacerlo añicos y bueno linaje, eso sabía de sobra que nunca lo tendría. Así que no podía dejar que un absurdo galán de ojos bonitos pisoteará las pocas cosas de las cuales estaba orgulloso. De ser un hombre de Tarak valiente y con una reputación intachable.

En Tarak, muchas veces los hombres peleaban entre sí para defender lo que era suyo; defenderlo de otros que querían robarlo. Y con gusto habría defendido a golpes su orgullo herido, pero ese galán de pacotilla era muy diferente a los hombres de tercera clase que él había conocido. Además cómo hacer ver lo despreciable que era ese tipo; si éste sabía muy bien como adular a todo el que se cruzara en su camino, teniendo para ese momento prácticamente a todo el Nirvana en su bolsa.

_¿Pero era eso lo que verdaderamente le tenía con los nervios de punta?_

Aun no estaba seguro. Pero las cosas no estaban bien desde aquel maldito accidente. Ya tendría él que ingeniárselas de tal forma que todo volviera a ser como antes, tal como eran antes.

pero mientras el pensaba en aquello en el otro extremo de la nave la música lenta comenzaba a sonar en todo el compartimiento donde festejaban a Jura.

Y si Hibiki hubiera volteado una sola vez, habría bastado para que viera como dos cristalinas gotas de llanto rodaban por las mejillas de Dita. Obviamente Ghazi no se había percatado de ello pues estaba más ocupado buscando espacio entre la multitud que en procurar entender a su compañera de baile.

Y es que ella había esperado tanto, que había llegado a sentirse extenuada de lidiar con el impredecible carácter del hombre más joven del Nirvana. Si le preguntaran cual había sido el día más feliz para ella, sin duda contestaría que había sido aquel día en que se aventuraron al peligroso ataque a las flotas de Tarak. O sea, el día en que lo conoció. El segundo día más feliz… probablemente había sido aquel día en la enfermería, donde sintió esa conexión que pensó que nunca se rompería.

Ella había esperado que el comportamiento de Hibiki hacia ella cambiara y después de ese día, creyó ciegamente que así había sido. Pero se había equivocado.

Hibiki no había cambiado ni un ápice para bien. Al contrario ahora rumiaba todo el día y gritaba a cualquiera que se encontrara en su camino que sorprendentemente casi siempre eran ella y Ghazi… juntos.

Sin embargo aunque su naturaleza afable y soñadora le permitía resistir prácticamente cualquier insulto, la situación entre ella y Hibiki estaba empeorando a tal punto, que temía que en la próxima batalla no fueran capaces de fusionarse.

Y si algún día le hubieran dicho que los hombres podían ser amables, ella nunca lo hubiera creído; sin embargo al permanecer con Ghazi por una noche en batalla le había demostrado que no todos tenían el temperamento explosivo de Hibiki Tokai.

Pensó que tal vez los consejos de Jura acerca de Hibiki no eran tan descabellados – ¡_Déjalo solo Dita! Déjalo ya para que deje que refunfuñar de una vez por todas_ –

Alzó su mirada y observó el perfecto perfil de Ghazi. Todas lo consideraban muy guapo, era extraño que ella no; tal parecía que no había hombre mejor en toda la galaxia que su compañero del Vandread. Sin embargo Ghazi no le gritaba cuando ella se acercaba a él, ni se mofaba cuando ella se veía en aprietos por su torpe comportamiento. Pensó que era agradable sentirse segura de que no la rechazarían. Y esa sensación se infiltraba cada vez más en su cuerpo hasta hacerla sentir como poco a poco necesitaba desesperadamente que le demostraran que con ella se sentían bien, que podría proporcionar con su presencia un poco de felicidad; al menos para alguien.

Dita entrecerró los ojos. Y haciendo a un lado la sensación de traicionar, se acercó más a Ghazi permitiendo que los gruesos brazos del apuesto joven la apretaran contra su pecho _"Creo que en verdad no está tan mal"_ dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se limpiaba los últimos vestigios de llanto.

En ese mismo momento Hibiki creyó que regresar a la fiesta y pretender que nada había pasado era una idea genial; pero ahora no lo creía en absoluto.

La suave melodía retumbaba en las paredes de la sala de baile y la luz tenue parecía hacer todo el ambiente un poco borroso. Entonces los vio deslizándose uno junto a otro de una forma tan sutil que parecía que estuvieran flotando. Sintió que su corazón caía al piso precipitadamente y que de pronto se hacía mil pedazos.

Sus ojos se nublaron y sintió que involuntarias lágrimas brotaban y mojaban sus mejillas. Sus puños se tensaron hasta hacerle sentir cosquilleo.

Aquella risa cínica y estridente que parecía resultar molesta sólo para él, los destellos de las medallas que colgaban del uniforme azul parecían lastimar sólo sus ojos y de pronto un limitado roce entre las manos de la pareja, seguido por el atrevimiento de acomodar el flequillo pelirrojo que caía sobre los azules ojos de Dita lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Dita había dado un imperceptible respingo al sentir el contacto de una mano extraña sobre su piel; y él, Hibiki; pudo jurar que su propio cuerpo se estremeció de la misma forma al contemplar esa simple acción.

Su mente giró en mil direcciones hasta llegar a una sola conclusión.

"_Los hombres en Tarak pelean entre sí para defender lo que es suyo; defenderlo de todos los que quieran robarlo"_

Entonces, una oleada de fuego que había crecido desde el centro de su estómago, fue concentrándose en dos puntos específicos; sus piernas y sus puños.

Hibiki recordó haber sentido un impulso tan fuerte que no logró dominar; un impulso que le exigía aniquilar lo que tenía frente a sus ojos…

De ahí en adelante… todo le parecía confuso y distante.

Habían pasado ya, más de 40 minutos; él apretó sus párpados tratando de tranquilizar el agitado corazón que todavía palpitaba violentamente; pero las nítidas voces del resto de la tripulación –principalmente los agudos gritos de Jura- parecían resonar clara y repetidamente dentro de las paredes de su cabeza.

El sentimiento de culpa lo invadió por completo… Había arruinado la fiesta… sí; otra vez había arruinado la paz y tranquilidad que el enemigo había brindado a la tripulación del Nirvana desde hacía unas semanas. Así que no podría culpar a Jura por querer matarlo; no podía porque ahora sabía lo que se siente al perder lo mas preciado y tener que ver de frente al que se lo está llevando.

Y es que sus ojos, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que su absurda estupidez había provocado que ella le mirara como nunca antes; llena de decepción.

Si tan solo no se hubiera quedado petrificado después de eso, tal vez habría podido ganar esa pelea; pero por primera vez sentía que las heridas ocasionadas al orgullo no eran las más dolorosas que podía haber.

Se incorporó de inmediato, pues escuchó el fuerte chasquido de la puerta al ser abierta. Y en el preciso instante en que se abrió por completo, se dejó ver una estilizada figura que ingresaba lentamente al compartimiento de Hibiki.

"¿Qué quieres?" espetó el chico al notar la presencia de Meia Gisborn.

"Has causado un nuevo revuelo en toda la nave" comentó la chica despreocupadamente "Me parece que ya se te está haciendo una costumbre" añadió cruzando los brazos.

"¿Ah si?... No me interesa lo que tú o los demás piensen"

"Pues deberías interesarte Hibiki" añadió Meia en tono más serio "No podemos darnos el lujo de someter a la tripulación entera a estos sobresaltos… Estamos en medio de una guerra y por si lo has olvidado somos del mismo bando…"

"No hemos tenido ataques… así que no tienes porqué…"

"¡Precisamente por eso tenemos que conservarnos serenos!… ¿Acaso crees que tú eres el único que está cansado¿Crees que eres el único que espera poder sobrevivir a la cosecha¿Crees que por tu mal humor toda la tripulación tiene que pagar?"

Hibiki se levantó molesto "Yo no creo nada de eso… p-pero…"

"Pero qué" insistió Meia "Dilo Hibiki… ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan molesto¡¡Dilo Ya!!"

"Déjame en paz"

"Mira Hibiki" Meia retrocedió un poco y se sentó sobre la cama "Estoy preocupada; esta calma no es una simple racha de suerte… Y-yo lo dudo mucho. Ha habido cosas que me resultan extrañas"

Hibiki dio la media vuelta y miro fijamente a la chica de cabellos azulados "¿De qué hablas?"

"Necesito decirte mis sospechas; pero por favor, evita comportarte como un niño…"

"Todos aquí creen que soy un niño" dijo tensando su mandíbula "Pero no lo soy… Yo soy un verdadero hombre"

"Demuéstralo entonces…"

Hibiki estaba dispuesto a reclamar pero contuvo su deseo ante los ojos complacidos de la capitana.

"Bien… Pues me parece muy raro que desde la última batalla, las naves de la cosecha estén tan tranquilas. Sospecho que no es nada bueno y aunque no tengo nada confirmado creo que Ghazi podría estar envuelto en ello"

"Yo lo sabía… ¡¡¡Yo lo sabía!!!" sus ojos brillaron mientras volteaba para quedar de frente con su capitana "Meia, tenemos que sacar a este tipo lo antes posible de la nave"

"Me temo que no podemos hacerlo Hibiki"

De un solo salto, Hibiki se colocó frente a la chica de cabellos azulados "¿Porqué no¿Qué también crees que sea un inocente caballero¿Acaso tú también te has enamorado de él?" Apretando los puños, fijó su mirada en los enigmáticos ojos de Meia Gisborn.

"¡No seas idiota Hibiki!" reclamó ella empujándolo "No sabemos cuales son sus planes y hasta que no los averigüemos, Ghazi no pondrá un pie fuera del Nirvana. No podemos arriesgar a la tripulación por un ataque de celos. ¿Me entiendes?"

Hibiki frunció las narices y resopló con furia "No--- No lo entiendo, pero si así crees que todos podremos estar a salvo, entonces así se hará"

"Yo te avisaré cuando comenzaremos a analizar la situación. Debes estar alerta… Ahhh y por favor Hibiki no más platos rotos, ni ventanas, ni puertas ¿Quieres?"

Sin dar más explicaciones Meia Gisborn se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Hibiki frunció el ceño cuando la vio pasar a su lado, qué demonios había querido decir con eso de los celos.

No importaba. Ahora podía estar feliz, pronto ese tipo estaría fuera del Nirvana y él al salvarlos a todos y desenmascarar a ese mequetrefe, redimiría su mal comportamiento ante los únicos ojos azules que podían poner sus rodillas a temblar.

* * *

"Y entonces… el alienígena le pegó al alienígena y después…"

"¿Cuál alienígena?" dijo Ezra mirando confundida a sus compañeras.

"Hazte a un lado" protestó Jura "Es mejor que yo se lo explique"

"Yo lo vi de cerca…" reclamó la pelirroja.

"Pero yo soy la perjudicada… Era mi fiesta la que arruinaron ese par de idiotas malagradecidos"

"¿Malagradecidos?" preguntó Dita.

"Sí… Malagradecidos al igual que tú" gritó Jura posando su mirada amenazadoramente en la de Dita "Mira que si fueras una verdadera amiga no habrías provocado que esos dos se dieran de golpes en medio de MI fiesta…"

"Creo que Dita no tiene ninguna culpa de que esos dos no sepan convivir…" la voz de Barnette entrando a la habitación de Ezra "Jura deberías dejar que Dita que siga explicando lo que sucedió"

"¡¡¡Pero ese afán de decirles alienígena a los dos las está confundiendo!!!" gritó la rubia con enfado.

"En realidad Karu-chan y yo no necesitamos conocer los detalles Jura" explicó calmadamente Ezra mientras tomaba en sus manos la pequeña nena que chupaba vorazmente uno de sus dedos. "Sólo queremos saber si ellos y Dita se encuentran bien"

"Claro que se encuentran bien" gritó Jura frustrada "Ni siquiera han podido pelear verdaderamente… Uno o dos golpes y eso fue todo… Después Hibiki cayó al piso"

"Ellos están bien Ezra… eres muy amable al preocuparte…" inquirió Dita mientras hacía un mimo a Karu-chan.

"Y tú Dita… ¿También te encuentras bien?" preguntó Ezra mirando a sus cristalinos ojos azules.

"¡¡¡Esta bien¡¡¡Dita está bien!!!" gritó Jura perdiendo la razón y rompiendo dramáticamente en llanto "¿Qué acaso nadie entiende quién es la verdadera víctima de toda esta situación¡¡Era mi fiesta!!!"

"Jura ha sido suficiente" masculló Barnette a su lado "Dita, Ezra… Jura y yo tenemos que irnos…"

"Pero…" dijo la rubia que fue jalada hasta la puerta sin poder terminar su reclamo.

Ezra esperó hasta el momento en que se escuchó el familiar "clic" que indicaba que la puerta estaba cerrada y ellas completamente solas.

"Dicen que Ghazi le dio una buena trompada a Hibiki…" dijo la joven madre con un dejo de preocupación.

Dita asintió con la cabeza.

"Creo que es mejor que vayas a descansar Dita-chan, es muy tarde. Ya verás que mañana te sentirás mejor"

"Si, tienes razón Ezra. Estoy muy cansada".

* * *

Seguramente a esta hora todos en el Nirvana se encontrarían durmiendo. Pero para él, el sueño era imposible de alcanzar. De pronto esa maldita sensación de querer saber en donde estaba, qué hacía y si todo estaba bien volvió a invadirlo de pies a cabeza.

Trató de resistirlo, pero cada minuto sentía que necesitaba cerciorarse de que nada le pasaría.

De un impulso se sentó sobre el borde de la cama sin quitar la mirada del piso.

"No, no, no ¿Qué demonios estás pensando Hibiki?" se recostó de nuevo.

En un segundo quedó sentado de nuevo en la cama "P-Pero si…"

"No" se volvió a recostar.

"YA basta… sólo voy a cerciorarme de que todo esté bien"

La puerta se deslizó y las luces del pasillo le cegaron por un momento. Caminó a paso rápido dirigiéndose al ala este. Su único objetivo pasar frente a la habitación de Dita. Cerciorarse que todo estuviera en orden y volver a la cama.

Entonces llego al pasillo. Caminó más lento hasta aproximarse a la habitación de la chica.

Retrocedió cuando frente a él, se encontró con la puerta ligeramente abierta. Recordó que lo había escuchado antes; Dita temía a estar sola después del accidente. Seguramente por eso conservaba las puertas abiertas por las noches.

"¡¡Que tonta!! Le puede pasar algo" pensó tratando de sacar de su mente la idea de asomarse por la rendija.

Varias veces intentó regresar a su compartimiento y todas ellas no pudo hacerlo. Parecía que la rendija de la puerta le había hipnotizado.

Hasta que al fin se acercó. Un aroma dulce invadió sus poros al instante. Tocó la puerta para recargarse sobre ella; y ésta se abrió un poco mas, dejando una ranura donde él cabía a la perfección.

Sus piernas temblaron cuando dio un paso dentro de la habitación. Era de noche y no se distinguían bien las cosas; pero seguramente había un centenar de muñecos mirándolo fijamente, así que dio gracias por la oscuridad.

Y ahí estaba aquella chica que en un momento creyó que era una maldición. Estaba de espaldas y a pesar de los nervios, Hibiki no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado.

Fueron solo unos segundos y ella dio una voltereta en la cama.

Hibiki al borde del pánico retrocedió, pero entonces la tenue luz que provenía desde fuera, se reflejó en sus espléndidos cabellos rojos.

Verla en su cama; durmiendo tan plácidamente despertó cierto calor que iba subiendo desde sus pies hasta llegar a nublar sus cabeza. Se acercó un poco más. Temeroso de despertarla, sin embargo con cada paso sentía crecer la necesidad de dar uno más.

Ya estaba muy cerca. Podía sentir su aliento rebotando sobre su rostro. Pausada y tranquila era su respiración, tan diferente a la de él; agitada y ansiosa. No sabía porqué, pero sus labios vibraban de una forma tan intensa que parecían exigirle tocar con ellos alguna parte de su tersa piel. Y así sin más pensarlo, Hibiki acercó sus labios hasta tocar ligeramente los de ella. Sintió una descarga eléctrica que tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo y se asustó al enfrentarse a esa sensación desconocida; pero ella era tan suave y cálida que no quería separarse de ahí.

Pero temió que su atrevimiento pudiera despertarla y contra toda su voluntad, se separó lentamente llevándose impregnado su aroma.

Sonrió. Y creyendo que nunca más en la vida podría volver a sentirse tan feliz, recorrió el camino de regreso a su habitación, donde seguramente lo esperaba un sueño reparador.

* * *

**Hola antes que nada una disculpa por el gran retraso en la actualización. Al fin está aquí. espero que les guste, hice un gran esfuerzo de hecho son las 4.37 a.m. pero ansiaba subir este capitulo. Un gran saludo y un gran beso a las personas que me motivaban a escribir 5 lineas más con cada uno de sus reviews. Mil gracias.**

**Atte.**

**DiTa::ToKaI**

**p.s. Jugué un poco con el tiempo, espero no confundirlos, aun soy novata en estas cosas... pero quiero ir mejorando.**


End file.
